Orihime’s Present
by YuriLesboLover
Summary: After the Thousand Year Blood War. Orihime decides to get a few friends together to give Ichigo one Hell of a birthday gift.
1. Rangiku

Ichigo and Orihime had been married for a few months now and Orihime was at a loss for what to get Ichigo for his first birthday as her husband. Ichigo told her she didn't have to get her anything but she knew he was just trying to be nice. She told him okay just because it would make it easier to surprise him. No one, not even Ichigo could have guessed that sweet, innocent Orihime had another, much wilder side to her. A side she would use to giver her husband the best gift he's ever gotten.

Rangiku was visiting the world of the living again, getting wasted at the bar as usual. Orihime walked up to her, her head lying on the bar. She ran her fingers through the strawberry blonde bombshells long, flowing hair, tapping on her shoulder to try and wake her up. When she didn't respond, Orihime yanked on her hair, causing her to finally get up and yelp at the pain. Rubbing out her eyes, Rangiku was shocked. She expected to see her captain pulling her hair but it was cute little Orihime.

"Orihime? Geez, since when did you get so assertive?" Rangiku asked.

"Sorry. You weren't waking up and I just wanted to pull your hair." Orihime said, giggling.

Rangiku giggled with her and grabbed Orihime's hair, pulling it in retaliation, making Orihime yelp. They both laughed, deciding they were even. Rangiku ordered another round for the two of them.

"So, what brings you here, Hime? Did marrying a prude like Ichigo drive you to drink?" Rangiku asked.

"No. But Ichigo is why I'm here. His birthday is coming up and I wanted your help with his present." Orihime responded.

"What did you have in mind?" Rangiku asked.

"Well..." Orihime said before forming a naughty smile on her face and whispering something to Rangiku, making her giggle.

"Wow, Orihime. I never saw you as the kind of girl to do something so bold." Rangiku said.

"Neither does anyone else, least of all Ichigo. I wanted to wait until we were married to show him my naughty side. To prove to him that he means more to me than anything." Orihime explained.

"Okay, Hime. I'll help you. It sounds hot, anyway. I just hope Ichigo won't mind that he'll no longer be the only one to have tasted your forbidden fruit." Rangiku said.

"He's a man. He'll love it." Orihime reassured as their drinks finally arrived.

The two busty beauties made a toast before chugging their drinks but Orihime overestimated her drinking ability and spilled some of the booze into her glorious cleavage. The cold liquid hardening her nipples and making her shiver as she yelped. Rangiku chuckled and beht down to lick the sake from her friend's cleavage, making Orihime moan. She then tilted her head back up and gave Orihime a short but passionate kiss.

"Thanks, Rangiku." Orihime said.

"No, Hime. Thank you." Rangiku replied.

The two girls hugged, poking their massive tits together and palming each other's plump asses before leaving, knowing that this was just a tiny taste of what was to come. Orihime was so excited that her nipples never softened. She was ecstatic. Both for what was to come and how her man would react to seeing it.


	2. Yoruichi

The day after visiting Rangiku, Orihime made her way to Kisuke's shop, which was being managed by Yoruichi while Kisuke himself was on vacation. The store had not opened yet, so now was the perfect time. Using the key that Kisuke gave her, Orihime walked into the store and into the bedroom. The bed was empty, but she heard water running. She realized that Yoruichi was showering. Feeling bold, Orihime stripped all the way down and carefully snuck into the shower. Yoruichi was shampooing her long, purple hair, letting it down from her usual ponytail.

Orihime carefully snuck up to Yoruichi and then started groping her from behind. Yoruichi stopped washing her hair and then groaned in exasperation.

"You're home early, Kisuke. Or did you want a goodbye..." before she could finish, she turned around and saw ipthat it was the ginger haired cutie Orihime fondling her tits.

"Orihime! Damn, you scared me. And next time, ask permission before copping a feel!" Yoruichi yelled but laughed it off.

"Sorry, Yoruichi. I just saw you naked and couldn't resist." Orihime replied while pouting in guilt.

"I never expected you of all people to go for my boobs. Anyway, what did you come her for, Orihime?" Yoruichi asked as the water pelted the two beuties, matting their long, damp hair to their backs.

"Well, you know Ichigo's birthday is coming up, right? Well, I just wanted your help with giving him a good present." Orihime said.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Yoruichi asked.

"I already convinced Rangiku to help. You, me, her and one other girl are gonna make a video for him." Orihime said.

"Oh? Sounds kinky. Alright, honey. I'm in. Ichigo better be grateful. He has no idea what kind of naughty woman he married...and neither did I for that matter." Yoruichi answered.

"Thank you!" Orihime said before giving Yoruichi a hug, pressing their boobs together like with Rangiku.

"And just to whet your appetite..." Yoruichi said before closing her lips around Orihime's and sticking her tongue in, making out with her for 30 seconds before they seperated with a moan.

After drying off, Orihime left the shop, thinking of who can be their third and final girl to join in on her little project...She had just the teal haired arrancar in mind...


	3. Nel

The next day, Orihime went to invite Nel to join her for her present to Ichigo. Since the war ended, Nel and Grimmjow were granted amnesty by the Soul Society and even decided to live in the human world. They used gigais which hid their hollow features, making them look indiscernible from the average human. Nel had learned to permanently stay in her adult form and she and Grimmjow eventually became a couple and Grimmjow eventually started working under Ikumi alongside Ichigo.

Orihime had walked into the back yard, just in time for Nel to emerge from the house's pool, whipping her long, flowing green hair as she did so. Orihime was stunned to see Nel in a skimpy, white bikini.

"Oh, hey Orihime!" Nel greeted. "Care for a dip?"

Orihime stripped down to her bra and panties as Nel drooled over her flawless body. She then dove into the pool, flipping her beautiful orange locks as she emerged. She and Nel giggled as they comenced a brief splash fight before Orihime swam next to Nel to begin their conversation.

"So, what brings you here?" Nel asked.

"I was just wondering if you could help me with something. Not today, though." Orihime replied.

"Shoot." Nel said.

"Ichigo's birthday is coming up and I want you to join in a special video I want to make for him." Orihime said.

"Oh, really?" Nel asked scandalously.

"I already got Rangiku and Yoruichi in on it too. Here's how it goes. All three of us will be in the shower. We wash each other up, shampoo each other's hair and...have a lesbian threesome." Orihime explained.

"Wow! Are you sure you're Orihime?" Nel asked jokingly.

"I can have fun sometimes too. Ichigo needs to see that his cutie wife has a wild side." Orihime said.

"Well, count me in. I always wanted to get inside that bra of yours anyway." Nel said as she stuck her fingers in Orihime's left bra cup and pinched her nipple, making Orihime moan.

The orange haired beauty reciprocated as the two goddesses made out passionately, running their hands through each other's luscious, wet hair with one hand and fingering the other girl with the other hand.

"Well, now that you've got me in the mood, what do you say we get some practice in?" Orihime asked.

"Oh, you naughty little slut!" Nel teased.

"Well?" Orihime asked.

"Grimmjow has to work all day, so I may as well try something different." Nel said before shrugging her shoulders and pouncing on Orihime and ramming her tongue in her mouth.

The two girls moaned and sighed as they passionately kissed and rubbed up against each other. They stripped out of their bikinis, enjoying the sensation as they pressed their erect nipples together and squeezed each other's tight ass cheeks. Their tongues wrestled as they pulled each other's hair and groped each other's cleavage. They then put their hands under water to finger each other to orgasm, making a little competition of who could get the other girl to cum first. It ended up being a tie as they moaned into each other's mouths, continuing to taste each other's tongues before finally seperating with two massive exhales.

"Damn..." Nel said.

"And that's just a taste of what's to come." Orihime said before getting out of the pool, drying off and saying goodbye to Nel. She knew that the best night of her life and certainly Ichigo's life was right around the corner.


	4. The Gathering Part 1

On the night before Ichigo's birthday, Orihime was waiting on the porch in her bathrobe waiting for her girlfriends to arrive for their little project. She was already moist just thinking about it. It was getting hot outside in that robe, so Orihime turned around to go inside and just as she did that, she jumped as she felt a pair of feminine hands grab her breasts from behind and fondle them.

"Surorise!" Rangiku said as she felt Orihime up.

"Rangiku, don't scare me like that! That tickles!" Orihime jokingly protested as she giggled from Rangiku's groping.

"Well, now we're even for you pulling my hair." Rangiku stated as she let Orihime go. "Anyone else show up yet?"

"Not yet. It's hot out here. Let's go inside." Orihime said as the two bombshells opended the door and enjoyed the cool, refreshing feeling of the air conditioning.

Still hot, Orihime took off her bathrobe to reveal an extremely skimpy bikini underneath.

"Damn!" Rangiku exclaimed as she drooled over Orihime's curves.

"You like it? I know I'll be taking it off eventually but..." Orihime said as she was interrupted by Rangiku pouncing on her and shoving her tingue down her throat.

She was shocked at the sudden intrusion but quickly kissed back, moaning into Rangiku's mouth as she grabbed the other beauty's ass with her left hand and fondled her wavy, strawberry blonde hair with her right. The two goddesses just made out for about two straight minutes before finalky sperating, their lips popping...

"You know, Hime...I don't think Yoruichi and Nel will be here for a while...Why don't the two of us get some practice in?" Rangiku asked seductively.

"My thoughts exactly. After all, I'm still inexperienced in the art of lesbian pleasure...Why don't you teach me a few things?" Orihime asked just as seductively.

Rangiku grinned as she stripped out of her clothes and underwear, standing completely nude. Orihime stripped out of her bikini, posing as Rangiku ogled her. The two beauties then came together again in another passionate kiss, pressing their nipples together in an orgasmic fusion. They licked and tongued each other ferociously as they ran their hands through each other's long, beautiful hair. Rangiku pulled away from the kiss, disappointing Orihime but she went into the kitchen to get whip cream.

Orihime got chills as she noticed this. Rangiku shook the can of whip cream before spraying a dollop on each of the cutie's nipples, the cold substance combined with arousal hardening them. Rangiku bent her head down and sucked the whip cream off of Orihime's right nipple slowly and sensually, making Orihime moan as she stroked Rangiku's wavy locks. Rangiku then switched to the left nipple, doing the same thing. She then sprayed whip cream in Orihime's pussy, making her moan out loud. She bent down and licked the whip cream out of Orihime's entrance and pleasuring her at the same time. Little did Orihime know that Rangiku had actually kept the whip cream in her mouth. The blonde babe came up and kissed Orihime, swapping the whip cream and pussy juice between their mouths.

As they seperated, Rangiku handed Orihime the can. Getting the message, she sprayed the whip cream on each of Rangiku's nipples but insteadof cleaning them one at a time, Orihime grabbed Rangiku's gigantic, JJ cup tits and squeezed them together before proceding to suck and lick at the nipples until the whip cream was completely gone. Rangiku screamed with pleasure from Orihime's pleasuring but the orange-haired cutie wasn't done yet. She then sprayed the cream into Rangiku's pussy before diving straight in with her tongue. After licking up the cream, she went after Rangiku's clit and tongued, bobbed and slurped and drooled all over it. Rangiku grabbed Orihime's soft hair as the other girl ate her out for about five minutes until she came all ofer Orihime's sweet little face and into her flowing locks. Orihime got up and looked down at the panting Rangiku.

"How did I do?" Orihime asked.

"Are you sure you never pleasured a woman before, Hime?" Rangiku asked as she finally caught her breath.

"Well, me and Nel fingered each other in the pool for a little bit when I visited her." Orihime confirmed with the same innocent smile on her cum soaked face.

"Oh, you dirty slut." Rangiku teased.

In reply, Orihime pushed down hard in the whip cream can, spraying Rangiku everywhere, making her shriek. Rangiku grabbed the can from her and sprayed Orihime back in retaliation. The two babes giggled as they sprayed each other and rubbed the cream into their curvaceous bodies before they heard the door bell ring.

"I wonder who that could be?" Rangiku asked teasingly. Orihime got up to answer the door as Rangiku stared at her shapely ass as she walked...


	5. The Gathering Part 2

Orihime and Rangiku went up to answer the door and upon opening it, saw Yoruichi, who had her usual ponytail undone and Nel in skimpy bikinis, making out passionately. They watched the two kiss while touching each other for about 30 seconds until they finally seperated with a mutual moan as the two beauties turned around to greet the other two beauties.

"That was quite an entrance." Rangiku said.

"And it looks like you got the party started without us." Yoruichi said, noticing their naked, whip cream covered bodies.

"Sorry. I wanted to get some practice in and Rangiku is so irresistable." Orihime mockingly pouted.

"Well then, why don't we all get some practice?" Nel asked.

The four goddesses all went back inside. As soon as the door closed, they pounced on each other. Orihime kissing Yoruichi and Rangiku kissing Nel. They all made out passionately like horny teens for a good three minutes. Rangiku seperated from Nel and went into the kitchen as Nel joined Orihime and Yoruichi, initiating a sensual threeway kiss, slashing tongues and popping lips. Rangiku returned with two cans of whip cream and while the other girls were distracted, she shook them and sprayed them all over her three girlfriends. The babes all shrieked and giggled as they repeatedly swipped the cans from each other and sprayed back. Yoruichi and Nel had stripped out of their bikinis now and when the cans were finally empty, the girls calmed down and began licking the whip cream off of each other's flawless bodies. Orihime sucked on Nel's nipples as Yoruichi ate the cream out of Rangiku's sopping pussy. Once they were all clean, the girls decided to go upstairs to get this foursome started.

Ichigo and Orihime's king size bed was big enough to hold all four of the bodacious babes as they positioned themselves into a pussy eating square. With Orihime eating Rangiku out, Rangiku eating Nel out, Nel eating Yoruichi out and Yoruichi eating Orihime out. Moaning and slurping were the only noises that could be heard as the girls passionately tongued each other's juicy, sloppy cunts, bobbing and licking clits, tasting juices, licking everything that could possibly be licked, leaving no area of each other's pussies left untasted. Simultaneously, they all screamed and cam in each other's faces. The girls got up, flipping their long, wet hair, looking at each other covered in juices and laughing before coming together again, Orihime making out with Rangiku and Yoruichi making out with Nel. They licked the juices from each other's bodies, ran their hands through each other's pussy juice soaked locks, passionately tongued each other's mouths, enjoying the unique, indescribable flavor of the mixed saliva, pussy juice and the other girl's tongue. Finally, they all seperated, breathing heavily with their tongues out before they call came together in a passionate fourway makeout session.

The girls were in heaven as they kissed, sucked tongues, swallowed spit, licked and bit lips and slurped mouths. They went on for about ten straight minutes, not even taking a break to breath. They finally broke apart, taking a break for a few minutes until Orihime got up.

"Well...Now, that we're all well aqquanited, how about we give Ichigo the present he deserves?" Orihime asked.

The girls all got up and into Orihime's car, not bothering to put clothes on. Rangiku and Nel were in the backseats making out and touching each other while Orihime drove, which was quite difficult with Yoruichi fingering her and kissing ner neck. They soon arrived and Orihime reached into the glove compartment for her key to the school she managed to get by seducing one of the security guards. The girls got out of the car as Orihime opened the trunk, retrieving her waterproof camera and tripod stand. She handed Rangiku the key to unlock the door to the girls locker room. Orihime looked for a perfect spot for Ichigo to see every little detail, put the stand up, put the camera on and pressed record...


	6. Happy Birthday Ichigo

As Orihime pressed the record button, she walked back as the other three girls began servicing her. Nel licking her pussy, Yoruichi sucking her nipples and Rangiku kissing her neck. She began her introduction, trying not to moan from the attention.

"Hey, babe. Happy Birthday." Orihime said, giggling and moaning as Yoruichi switched to her other nipple.

"You may not know it, Ichigo, but your wife is a dirty little slut." Rangiku said as she massaged Orihime's tits.

"And we're here to show you just how naughty she can get." Yoruichi said.

"All for your viewing pleasure, stud." Nel said before the girls turned on the water, drenching them all in water.

Nel stopped eating Orihime out and then got back up to make out with her passionately, lashing tongues, biting lips and slurping saliva.

"It's all for you, handsome." Yoruichi said to the camera.

"Just sit back and enjoy as we all fuck your slutty wife until she won't be able to walk for a week." Rangiku said.

"Sorry, Ichigo." Nel said, briefiy breaking her kiss with Orihime. "But I don't think she'll be in any shape to fool around when we're done with her."

Orihime grabbed Nel's face and pulled her in to continue their sensuous kissing. She drove her knee up into Nel's pussy, making her moan into Orihime's mouth as she returned the favor. They masturbated each other with their knees as Yoruichi pulled Orihime away from Nel to make out with her too as Nel stroked Yoruichi's hair and Rangiku stroked Orihime's. She made out with Yoruichi for about a full minute before Rangiku pulled her in to kiss her as well as Nel played with Rangiku's hair and Yoruichi played with Orihime's. Again, they made out for a full minute before seperating.

"You're such a good kisser, Hime." Rangiku said, pecking her on the lips.

"She is, isn't she?" Nel said.

"But can she eat pussy just as well?" Yoruichi asked.

"Why don't you all line up and fine out?" Orihime asked.

Shocked at their friend's boldness, the girls smiled at each other and lined up. Nel, then Yoruichi, then Rangiku. Orihime then looked at the camera.

"See this, baby? Three beautiful women all lined up for me to eat their pussies and it's all for your eyes. Enjoy!" Orihime said as she bent down in front of Nel and began eating her out.

"Oh, God! Are you sure you haven't pleasured girls before, Orihime?!" Nel said as she was overwhelmed with pleasure from Orihime's tongue in her cunt.

Yoruichi and Rangiku could not control their horniness and began making out. Nel was moaning and exhaling as Orihime licked her clit and slurped her labia. She fluffed and pulled Orihime's lucious orange hair as the girl pleasured her pussy, feeling the soft, wet locks against her fingers. She looked up at a nearby shelf and saw a shampoo bottle. A student must have forgotten it. She then grabbed the shower faucet off the wall and sprayed Orihime's beautiful hair all while she kept licking Nel's pussy. Nel put the faucet back up, took the shampoo bottle, sprayed a glob of it into her hand, mixed it between both hands and began washing Orihime's hair as the girl kept pleasuring her. Orihime enjoyed Nel's hands in her hair as she tongued her friend's clit, sucking on it and bobbing it. Nel moaned as she washed Orihime's locks, bunching it all up to the top of Orihime's head, massaging it before letting it down, grabbing it again and wringing the shampoo out of it. Finally, Nel came as Orihime went up to kiss Nel and share the taste of her juices.

"You're amazing, Orihime." Nel said as they kissed.

"Thank you." Orihime replied, gigglimg before Nel brought the faucet down again to rinse out Orihime's hair.

"Your hair is so beautiful, Orihime." Nel said as she rinsed the last bit of shampoo out.

Rangiku and Yoruichi were still making out before they seperated and Yoruichi noticed Nel rinsing Yoruichi's hair.

"Good idea, Nel. We may as well wash up while we're here." Yoruichi said.

Yoruichi took another faucet down and soaked Nel's hair, before taking the shampoo bottle and washing her flowing, green locks. Orihime and Rangiku made out and groped each other's tits and asses while Yoruichi used her other hand to finger Nel. She fluffed Nel's teal hair and squeezed the shampoo out as Yoruichi looked over at Rangiku tongue kissing Orihime.

"Hey, Rangiku! Quit your makeout session for a bit and wash my hair." Yoruichi said before tossing the bottle to Rangiku.

Rangiku walked up behind Yoruichi, who was now making out with Nel and soaked her hair with the faucet before massaging the shampoo into it, fluffing her long, purple hair. Rangiku bunched Yoruichi's hair into a fist and smacked the ebony's ass, making her squeal briefly as Rangiku giggled before rinsing her hair out.

"Ugh, you bitch." Yoruichi said teasingly.

"You love it, babe." Rangiku said.

At that moment, Orihime snuck behind Rangiku and hugged her from behind, kneading her massive tits. Rangiku shrieked in surprise as Orihime laughed and fingered her while tweaking her nipples before kissing her neck.

"Don't scare me like that, you little slut!" Rangiku shouted, trying to contain her laughter as Orihime tickled her.

The two wrestled, kissing and touching each other before getting up. Orihime took the faucet, soaked Rangiku's hair and shampooed it thoroughly, running her fingers through the soft, wet, strawberry blonde locks before squeezing it out and rinsing it. Rangiku moaned as Orihime massaged her wavy hair before she walked in front of Rangiku, bent down and went to town on her twat. Rangiku briefly shrieked from the sudden pleasure as Orihime ate her pussy.

"Oh, yeah! Lick my clit, you dirty little bitch!" Rangiku shouted as she pulled Orihime's hair.

Yoruichi and Nel stopped their makeout session to watch for a moment. Before walking up to each side of Rangiku. Rangiku noticed this, turned to her right and Nel straddled her face and pulled her in for a loving kiss. Yoruichi kneaded Rangiku's tits as she made out with Nel and then the strawberry blonde slut turned to her left and kissed Yoruichi while Nel tweaked her right nipple and Orihime was still eating her out like a starved animal. After two minutes of this, Rangiku could hold it in no longer and cam all over Orihime's face before falling backwards into the cold, wet tile, her gorgeous hair spread all over like a blanket.

"Oh, Hime, you're such a good pussy eater!" Rangiku said as she breathed heavily. Nel climbed on top of Rangiku and they pressed their tits together before kissing and then they got into a 69 position. Yoruichi looked at Orihime with a perverse look in her eye. Orihime knew what she wanted.

"Not yet, Yoruichi. I want to pleasure you normally first." Orihime said, still keeping her innocent, cutesy smile despite all the slutty things she's been doing.

"Fine, princess. Show me what you've got." Yoruichi said.

Orihime pounced on her immediately, sticking her tongue in her ripe, black cunt. Rangiku and Nel could be heard slurping each other's pussies as Orihime pleasured Yoruichi. The ebony girl moaned and groaned outloud as her pussy was ravaged by this seemingly innocent girl. She grabbed Orihime's hair for leverage as her twat was pouned by the girl's skilled tongue. This muff diving fest went on for about two minutes untl Yoruichi, Rangiku, and Nel all cam simultaneously into Orihime, Nel and Rangiku's faces respectively. The girls all just sat and rested for a bit. Orihime was the only one ledt who still had plenty of energy to spare.

"Jesus, Orihime..." Yoruichi said.

"That was something else..." Rangiku agreed.

Nel crawled up to Orihime, hugged her from her side and kissed her.

"So, ladies, how does our cute little Orihime fare as a pussy eater?" Nel asked as she groped Orihime.

"10 out of 10." Yoruichi said.

"10 out of 10." Rangiku said.

"My thoughts exactly." Nel said as she kissed Orihime. "But now that our little minx has pleasured all of us, I think it's time we pleasure her."

The three girls then surrounded Orihime. They lovingly stroked her hair, kneaded her tits, palmed her ass, fingered her pussy and made out with her one at a time. Orihime kissed Yoruichi, then Rangiku, then Nel and the cycle kept continuing for about a minute before the beauties all came together in a four way kiss. Nel then bent down to service Orihime's wet, ripe pussy with her tongue. Orihime moaned as she stroked Nel's hair while Rangiku and Yoruichi kissed each cheek. Orihime fluffed both of their hair as turned to tongue kiss each of them every ten seconds. Nel closed her lips around Orihime's engorged clit, slurping it, licking it and sucking on it as Orihime sucked on Rangiku's tongue and then Yoruichi's tongue. Finally, Nel found Orihime's G-spot and the orange-haired babe cam all over Nel's face and hair. Nel got up to kiss Orihime and share her juices with her, before Rangiku bent down to lick at Orihime too. Orihime's pussy was starting to get tired but pushed on. Rangiku passionately devorued Orihime's sloppy, juicy cunt, licking, tasting and sucking every inch of it as Yoruichi and Nel enclosed Orihime in a lustful, passionate and sensual threeway tongue kissing session. Rangiku made a point for the other girls to hear her slurping on Orihime's clit, she bobbed it up and down, her tongue flexingbthe clit gently in all possible directions at once, making Orihime scream as she cam all over Rangiku, who joined the other girls in the kiss, sharing Orihime's suculent taste with her friends.

Finally, Yoruichi bent down to ravage Orihime's entrance. She stuck her tongue right in, slobering and slurping the sopping wet cunt as Rangiku and Nel sucked on Orihime's voluptuous tits and Orihime ran her hands through their lucious green and strawberry blonde locks of hair. Rangiku and Nel then decided to lend Yoruichi a hand by fingering Orihime. Overwhelmed with pleasure, Orihime cam into Yoruichi's face and fell down into the wet floor, her hair spread everywhere. Rangiku and Nel pounced on Yoruichi to tongue kiss her. Orihime tasted amazing coming from the tongues of the other girls. Deciding they weren't done, the three of them bent down and all licked at Orihime's pussy atbtge same time, making the girl scream bloody murder.

"Oh, you bitches!" Orihime shouted, surprising her girlfriends with her language but not enough for any of them to stop tasting that delicious puss.

They licked at each other's tongues as they pleasured Orihime, the flavors indescribable. It only took about 30 seconds for Orihime to cum all over their faces and hair. Even after they got up, Orihime was still squirting, all over the other girls and herself. Giggling, the girls touched and pawed at each other, covering themselves in Orihime's cum. Orihime tackled all three of them to the ground, masturbating herself and spraying them all, making them laugh and squeal. Orihime finally stopped cuming and the girls all kissed each other with passion and love. They realized that they needed to wash up again and did just that. They soaped each other up, groping and fingering each other before they positioned themselves in another pussy eating triangle. Nel eating Yoruichi's pussy, Yoruichi eating Orihime's pussy, Orihime eating Rangiku's pussy and Rangiku eating Nel's pussy. It was like a buffet. After they finished devouring each other, they got up and posed for the camera.

"Oh, girls, that was amazing! I wish this night would never end!" Orihime said with glee.

"Neither do we." Nel said.

"It was all for you, handsome." Rangiku said to the camera.

"You better fuck Orihime like there's no tomorrow after you see this!" Yoruichi ordered as she pointed to the camera.

"If he doesn't, I can at least count on you girls to finish the job." Orihime said, making everyone laugh.

Finally, the went up to the camera and jiggled their tits in front of it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ICHIGO!" They all shouted before turning the camera off.

They gathered their things and existed the shower, struggling to keep their hands off of each other in the process.


	7. Epilogue

Orihime slept for 12 hours that night. Ichigo had wondered why she was so exhausted but he would find out very soon. On the night of his birthday, Orihime showed him the video and they watched it together. Ichigo was mesmerized by what he saw and after teasing each other relentlessly while watching it, Ichigo gave Orihime the thank you of a lifetime. They spent all night fucking, even into the morning. Orihime slept another 12 hours the next night because of it.

With Ichigo's permission, she gave Rangiku, Yoruichi and Nel a copy of the video to show Shuhei, Kisuke and Grimmjow respectively. She even gave a copy to the secruity guard she seduced into getting a key from as a thank you. Whenever their men were away and they had an itch that needed scratching, the girls would visit each other and do all kinds of kinky things. The boys didn't mind, of course. As long as they either got to watch or it was taped.

About a week later, Orihime discovered that she was pregnant. She surprised Ichigo with the news. They were both nervous but ecstatic about being parents. This didn't slow down either of their sex lives, of course. Her breasts had expanded during her pregnancy and Ichigo and the girls loved to suck on her nipples and taste her milk. Nine months later, they had a boy that they named Kazui. He was a playful, hyperactive little guy. The other girls would later have kids of their own. Rangiku and Nel both had girls and Yoruichi had twin boys. When time allowed it, the milfs would still have fun with each other and their husbands. It was truly the beginning of a new era.

Thanks for reading. These four girls have been the subject of my fantasies since I was 13. When writing the "Happy Birthday Ichigo" chapter, I just couldn't stop. No wonder it ended up being the longest chapter I've ever written. I may come back to Bleach and write stories of what the other girls did with each other for their man's birthdays, anniversaries and or Father's Day. But for now...Highschool of the Dead is next...


	8. HOTD fanfic is up

Hey, guys. The new HOTD fanfic is up. It's a setup of a sexfight between Rei and Saeko with lots of dialogue. I used a new, centered form of text for it and will probably use that for all my stories from now on. Please let me know if you like it better. Personally, I think it makes it easier to read but I'll go back to the old style if enough of you guys waht me to.

And remember, all of my stories are yuri based. ALL OF THEM. Any depictions of straight sex will not be given in detail. Basically the written version of "offscreen". Male characters will probably only be referred to but not have actual appearances in my stories. It's all about the girls here. On my profile, you'll find yuri and nothing but yuri. 


End file.
